Una foto más
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Meredith sólo quiere una foto más con su amiga.


_Este drabble participa en el Drabblethon de la comunidad de LJ, "Crack & Roll". Me gustó hacerlo y, para ampliar un poco mi repertorio, decidí que lo publicaré. El combo (el reto, por así decirlo) era "Meredith/Cristina" con el tema de "fotografía". La segunda parte no fue problema, pero me tuve que desbaratar los sesos para darle a la idea las connotaciones yuristicas que necesitaba._

_**Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje e intento desesperado por hacer yuri._

* * *

**Una foto más**

—Ya dije que no, Meredith—espetó Cristina comenzando a perder la paciencia, mientras recogía los platos diseminados por su pequeña sala y los arrojaba al descuido sobre el lavabo de la cocina, donde la montaña ahí reunida se veía cada vez más precaria.

—Por favor, Cristina, sólo una foto más—insistió Meredith, adelantándose a sacar algunos trastes y colocándolos en un mesón al lado, sin dejar de sonreír a su amiga—. Hace apenas unos momentos parecías muy animada.

—Tú también lo parecerías si más de una docena de personas no te dejaran en paz hasta que lo hicieras—replicó la otra, dejándose caer en el sofá. Aún había alrededor de ella globos con incomprensibles inscripciones doradas y tiras de colores.

"Yo lo hubiera hecho mejor", pensó golpeando la cuerda de uno en un gesto distraído.

—Fueron un lindo gesto las decoraciones que hicieron George e Izzy, ¿no te parece?—comentó Meredith sonriente, sentándose en una silla al lado de la asiática.

Los demás se habían ido hacía tiempo, pero la doctora rubia se había quedado, ayudándola a poner un poco de orden al caos que era la vivienda e insistiéndole incesante que se tomaran una foto juntas. Cristina se negaba, más que nada porque estaba harta de ver lucecitas brillar ante sus ojos y poner cara de tonta feliz para que otras personas lo vieran. Le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír y en realidad deseaba echarse a la cama.

—¿No tienes algo más que hacer? ¿Como dormir en tu casa o algo por el estilo?—repuso cansadamente, sin importarle que fuera grosera. Eran las tres de la madrugada y ya no soportaba estar de pie un segundo más; que fuera el demonio el amable, ella estaba cansada.

—No me iré de aquí hasta que me concedas una foto—simplificó Meredith por cuarta vez en la noche, persistiendo en su sonrisa.

—¿Para qué quieres otra?—inquirió hastiada—. Con todas las de hoy les sobra para formar un álbum.

—A George e Izzy. También a Alex—aclaró la rubia, como confirmando una lista—. Pero en toda la noche no he logrado sacarte ninguna y ahora quiero que lo hagas conmigo—había cierta nota escondida en su voz, de repente ya no tan entusiasta y Cristina la miró curiosa por debajo del antebrazo sobre su frente.

La mujer no volvió a hablar ni sonreír, repasando la vista por los globos de la habitación, todos anunciando la pronta despedida de su amiga, que en unos pocos días se iría a otro hospital para seguir un programa especial de Cardiología para internos.

—¿Sabes que sólo me voy a ir por unos meses, no es cierto?—cuestionó Cristina, presintiendo que se venía uno de los momentos "dramáticos" de su amiga.

—Lo sé—dijo la otra en un suspiro—, pero, aun así, me gustaría una foto tuya—entonces le sonrió triste y conciliadoramente, ya sin ánimos de aparentar una felicidad que no sentía en esos momentos.

—Si lo hago, ¿te marcharás?—preguntó la asiática, como si estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo sólo por ese motivo y no para no tener que volver a ver esa expresión melancólica.

—Prometido—aseguró Meredith cabeceando.

—Bien…—rezongó Cristina, simulando fastidio mientras giraba los ojos.

Tres meses más tarde, Meredith lloraba en su habitación, abrazándose a un marco dorado. A un lado de ella, en la cama, un periódico abierto anunciaba un terrible accidente aéreo donde no hubo sobrevivientes. Entre las imágenes de los perecidos, una asiática de pelos revueltos y oscuros sonreía igual que la que mujer que tenía en sus manos.

* * *

Me sigue pareciendo que salió rebuscado, pero hice lo mejor que pude. Cualquier crítica será bien apreciada.


End file.
